The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema grandiflora and referred to by the cultivar name Red Piranga.
The new Chrysanthemum was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment La Ceja-Antioquia, Colombia as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Chrysanthemum cultivar Piranga disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,889. The selection of this plant was based on its dark purple to dark red-colored ray florets compared to the red-colored ray florets of plants of the cultivar Piranga.
Asexual reproduction of the new Chrysanthemum by terminal cuttings taken in a controlled environment in La Ceja-Antioquia, Colombia, has shown that the unique features of this new Chrysanthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar Red Piranga has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Red Pirangaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Red Pirangaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Decorative-type inflorescences that are about 6.3 cm in diameter.
2. Dark purple to dark red-colored ray florets.
3. Uniform flowering habit.
4. Response time about 63 days.
5. Dark green foliage.
6. Strong stems.
7. Good postproduction longevity with inflorescences maintaining good substance and color for almost three weeks in an interior environment.